Optimistic
by Margot
Summary: Rika x Terada-sensei. Is this the first? *_* Whatever, it's complete WAFF-iness so reader beware :P


[ **Author's Notes:** ^_^ Terada-sensei may be a pedophile but this is Card Captor Sakura we're talking about, so of _course_ it's perfectly okay. TOTAL AND COMPLETE WAFF. ]

* * *

**Optimistic** by Margot - November 18 2000

_Someday soon..._

Four years ago today, Rika thought to herself. Four years ago, he gave me a ring.

She glanced briefly at the tiny ring on her right hand. It was a tiny gold band, with a single diamond right in the middle. It was perfect for her- simplicity delighted her- and she smiled to herself. Yoshiyuki-san knew her so well.

Rika blushed slightly at thinking of him as Yoshiyuki-san. It took some getting used to, because she had only been out of Tomoeda Elementary for a short time. Still, she had to keep her relationship with him a secret... sometimes she wondered if it was merely out of habit, but the two of them had decided long ago not to tell anyone about their engagement until they were finally able to get married.

It was difficult having to keep a secret like this from her friends and family. She sighed quietly. She was just grateful that her parents hadn't tried to force her to meet miscellaneous boys and "suitors." And, thankfully, her friends weren't nosy. Still... it was difficult not having people share in her happiness. And it was difficult not being able to share stories and laughs when her friends started talking about boyfriends and relationships.

The school bell suddenly interrupted her thoughts, and she crowded out of the room with her friends. They started out of the school in a small group on their way home, and it wasn't long before the chatting began.

"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo chirped, "have you gotten a letter from Li-kun lately?" She smiled, completely oblivious to the sudden deep shade of red Sakura's cheeks had mysteriously developed. "Um... no... I only sent him a letter a few days ago, he probably only got it recently."

Tomoyo looked slightly disappointed, but cheered up considerably when Sakura promised that, next time she phoned him, she'd be sure to do it from Tomoyo's house so that she could talk to Syaoran too.

It wasn't that Rika didn't love her friends, but... sometimes the conversation tended to get a little repetitive, and she found her thoughts wandering again.

"Rika-chan?" Tomoyo asked. Rika smiled, her thoughts returning to the people with her. "I noticed the ring on your finger."

Rika suddenly blushed. That's right; today was the first time she had ever worn her engagement ring to school. "Oh... oh, right."

"Is it from a boyfriend?" Chiharu grinned widely, and Rika turned an even brighter shade of red. "Only a _boyfriend_ could give you such a beautiful ring!" Maybe Sakura caught on to Rika's expression at that point, Rika thought later, because she immediately changed the subject to a math test they were to have the next day.

The blush slowly disappeared from Rika's cheeks. She knew her friends were just curious, but it was difficult to come up with excuses every time they asked her about her romantic status. Finally, the small group arrived at the park. She gave a brief wave after deciding to get to her house by cutting across the park, and started down the cement path winding through the trees. A slight breeze picked up, and petals fell from the blossoming cherry trees.

"Rika-chan!" She suddenly heard a voice calling her name. She turned around, and Yoshiyuki-san was standing there. He smiled and caught up with her along the path, and they began walking together.

"How are you, Rika-chan? How was your day?"

Rika smiled softly. "It was good. I... wore your ring to school today." The smile faded from her face, and Yoshiyuki-san looked down at her right hand, where indeed, he saw the ring. "My friends..." she hesitated and drew a deep breath. It was difficult to talk about this, and she wasn't sure if Yoshiyuki-san would understand. "They asked questions about it. They wanted to know who could have given me such a beautiful ring."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Sakura-chan changed the subject so I didn't have to answer. She knew I was reluctant to answer."

There was silence momentarily from Yoshiyuki-san. "Kinomoto-san is a sweet girl." Rika nodded. They continued for a moment, then he stopped her.

"Rika-chan... I'm sorry to have to put you in this situation. To see you so uncomfortable..."

"No," Rika smiled gently, "it's only a small price to pay, if I can be with you."

Yoshiyuki-san stared at her for a minute, then smiled. "I'm lucky to have you, Rika-chan. I know you're looking forward to the day when you will be a bride. The wait will only be a little longer."

She sighed quietly but not impatiently. The wind picked up a little bit more, and a couple of cherry blossom petals drifted into her hair. Yoshiyuki-san smiled and picked them out slowly, and continued. "Someday soon." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, and she blushed a light pink. "I love you, Rika-chan."

Rika slipped her right hand into his left and smiled. "I love you, too."


End file.
